


Cake?

by GallifreyGod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Reference, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: Ron peaks into Harry and Severus' house, but what he hears isn't something he expected... or wanted.





	Cake?

**Author's Note:**

> I always hated these kinds of stories, now they make me laugh. I hope you get a chuckle out of this! 
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter:)

Ron was trudging home from work when he decided to stop by Harry and Severus' house. Harry had taken the day off but Robards had specifically asked Ron to drop off some paperwork for Harry.

Knowing the wards wouldn't alert Harry about his presence, Ron knocked at the door. After waiting for an answer, nothing came.

Twisting the doorknob, Ron braced himself for what he might see. Being Harry's best friend since 11 years of age, he had known almost every detail about Harry's relationship. Even the details he wasn't too thrilled about hearing.

Ron would never like to admit he had seen too many bits and parts when he would walk into Harry's house unannounced. Every unplanned visit was a risk he wasn't too sure he was willing to take.

Immidiatly after opening the door, Ron heard a feverish moan that erupted from Harry's lungs. 

Inching closer, he moved towards the sound of the cries, bracing himself for what he could see. 

Harry's moans were mixed with the distinct sound of sucking, something that turned Ron's stomach upside down.  

"Harry?" He called quietly but was overlapped by another exuberant sound from Harry. 

"Mmm Severus! Mmph, that's amazing!" Harry's cry made Ron gag when he could only picture the sight that was almost before him. 

With a burst of will, and prayers this would end soon, Ron burst through the kitchen with a spectating eye. 

He was however surprised when he saw Harry and Severus, fully clothed, standing over the kitchen island. 

"Ron! Didn't see you there. Severus made a glorious cake! Would you like some?" Harry asked as he licked the rich chocolate mix off his fingers. 

Ron paled as he stood silently in the doorway of the kitchen. 

"Weasley, are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Severus asked with his brow raised suspiciously.

"No ghost, just my humanity." Ron gritted almost silently. "Cake? I'll take some." He said with a weak smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheeky ;)


End file.
